


A wife's interference

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Darkening of Valinor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fëanor Lives, Good Parent Fëanor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Post-Darkening of Valinor, Reincarnation, Silmarils, Starting Over, Strained Relationships, The Two Trees of Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Just after the darkening of Valinor, a completely alive Finwē suddenly appears in the midst of elves and Valar as the fates of Valinor and Middle-Earth are changed foreverOrMelkor goes after the Silmarils, only to find an opponent he hadn't seen coming: Nerdanel
Relationships: Elbereth Gilthoniel | Varda Elentári/Manwë Súlimo, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Finwë, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel, Maedhros | Maitimo & Nerdanel, Mahtan Aulender & Nerdanel, Nerdanel & Sons of Fëanor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	A wife's interference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



> A for the most part crack idea that kept niggling at me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Did you hear that?"

The ellon known as Mahtan stopped walking on the trek to the west at hearing something. His companions stopped and listened as well. Hearing the sharp cry of a small child pierce the air, the ellon 1uickly ran to the sound and found a toddler lying in-between the roots of a burned tree. He kneeled down in front of her. "Hello, little one. Where did you come from?" He asked quietly 

The little brown-haired girl quickly stopped crying at hearing his soft voice and slowly looked up at him with blue, pleading eyes, the red-haired llon immediately feeling his heart melt at seeing her and opening his arms. The girl crawled into his embrace and he lifted her up in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, immediately feeling safe with him. "There we go, little one. You're safe now." He whispered, rocking her up-and-down as they went back towards the others.

"Where did she come from? And how come only you heard her? We're hardly the first ones to come by this place, so how is it that only you heard her?" One elf asked in surprise at seeing her. "No idea, but I'm not one to question these things. She'll live with me from now on." Mahtan replied. "She'll need a name then." One of his companions said and he looked at the girl. "Nerdanel." He finally stated

Little Nerdanel made the journey to Valinor with her new father where he became a well-known Smith under the tutelage of the Vala Aulë. Despite being very busy, he made time for her and did his best to raise her on his own. Nerdanel quickly became interested in creating things too and learned to become a sculptor once she reached majority. The night she turned a hundred years old, Mahtan was startled awake by his daughter screaming.

He ran into her room and saw her clutching her head like she had a headache and screaming, before fainting. He immediately brought her to Lórien where Manwë and Varda appeared to him and told him that Nerdanel was a being from another world sent here to repent. "We were watching you walk past where we put her. We had put a spell on her so that only the one who could help her the most would hear her." Manwë explained

"We had almost given up hope that someone would find her when you finally heard her cry out and took her into your home." He continued and Mahtan looked down at his unconscious daughter. "What do I do now?" He finally asked. "Love her. Care for her. Support her. She'll honestly need it now more than ever. If she falls now, then it will have been all for naught." Varda told him and he nodded.

Once Nerdanel had woken up from the memory assault, Mahtan immediately sensed a difference in her. She started to push his buttons and test his limits even more than she already had in her puberty. Having heard what her former father had done, he understood that she was trying to see if he'd do the same if she pushed him often enough. Seeing that he still loved her and supported her, she eventually settled down and things finally went back to the way they had been before Nerdanel had turned a hundred years old

As Nerdanel got older, her sculptures became so lifelike that some who didn't know her work started to talk to them. Giggling at one of those unknowing elves, she heard a deep voice chuckling as well and turned to see the most handsome elf she'd ever seen smiling at her. "And you are?" He asked, clearly wanting her name. "Busy." She replied, before walking away and leaving the crown-prince of the Ñoldor standing there gaping like a fish

That's how Nerdanel met prince Fëanor who'd become her husband years later, although she didn't make it easy for him. Her father taught him everything he knew in the smithy. They made many journeys together as they grew closer, eventually resulting in their marriage. This surprised many as unlike her last life, where she was the fairest of angels, Nerdanel was rather plain with a ruddy complexion 

Not long after their marriage, Nerdanel finally learned a new kind of love she'd never felt before: that of a mother to her child. "My darling little Maitimo." She breathed warmly as she held her newborn son tightly to her chest. One of the few powers she still had, a small bit of foresight was one of them and she had seen how he'd look once he was grown up and she knew he'd be handsome with her hair colour and his father's eyes. She looked up and smiled at her husband, who immediately smiled back at her and kissed her forehead 

"Nana! Have you seen my toy sword?" Maitimo asked loudly a few years later, only to be shushed by his father as he just put his second son to bed. "Yes, it's right here." Nerdanel answered, holding it up. "You want it?" She asked and her oldest son nodded. "Come and get it! Come and get it!" She continued playfully as she jumped away from him, her son running after her with a laugh. 

She bore seven sons in total, which was an exception even among the elves. However, her happy family life eventually started to crack around her as years went by, despite her doing her best to keep things the way they were. Her husband created three jewels he named the Silmarils and became too proud. Nerdanel had tried to temper his pride, knowing very well how that would end, but he had slowly stopped listening to her. 

The evil Vala and Nerdanel's equivalent Melkor was released into Valinor and immediately started to influence the Ñoldor against the Valar. Fëanor was especially susceptible to his words and slowly started to believe it, until things came to a head and he pulled a sword on his own half-brother. Mahtan later told his daughter he regretted teaching Fëanor everything. Fëanor was banished to Formenos and his father, High Street Finwë and his sons went with him, but Nerdanel didn't as she went to live with the Queen Indis instead.

A festival was held not long after and every elf was invited. A fugitive Melkor used this as a distraction to destroy the two trees with the help of the creature Ungoliant. While everyone was disorientated, he quickly went up to Formenos to get the Silmarils. At the festival, everyone was panicking despite the Valar trying to regain order, when Finwë suddenly appeared in their midst and called for help as fate was changed forever

_Formenos, a few minutes earlier_

"To the prideful idiot we both still love." Nerdanel toasted, clinking her glass with that of her father-in-law, having decided to go visit him while Fëanor wasn't there. "I'll drink to that." The king replied with a laugh as they drank, him having told her of Melkor visiting, before hearing a commotion outside as darkness fell. The elleth stood up and looked out the window. Her eyes widened at seeing darkness fall over Valinor

Her eyes noticed a moving darkness coming towards them at a fast pace. "It's Melkor. He has somehow extinguished the two trees and is coming this way. He obviously still wants the Silmarils." She said, walking back to her father-in-law. "What do we do?" Finwë asked "I can hold him off, but you need to go, your majesty." She replied. "Don't be ridiculous. I will not leave you behind." He protested. "Well, tough. You said yourself that you weren't a king anymore now, so I'm ordering you to leave right now." She shot back. When he still refused, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered. She snapped her fingers and Finwë disappeared as she went to the vault that held the Silmarils. Finwë suddenly found himself with his sons at the festival. "Father? How did you get here?" Fëanor asked. "Nerdanel. Melkor was coming to Formenos and she somehow sent me away. She's all alone with him now." He replied frantically, sending his eldest son and grandsons into a panic 

Back in Formenos, Melkor eventually burst into the door and quickly saw Nerdanel standing in front of the window in the sitting room, a small, wooden box tightly clutched in both her hands. His eyes immediately noticed the glow peeping out from in-between the box and the lid, quickly realising that the Silmarils were inside the box. "Give me that box." He growled, being ready to kill her to get them

Nerdanel was in a pinch. She couldn't let him get the jewels as she had seen that it would wreak havoc over the world with her family in the middle, but she couldn't fight him either and risk losing the Silmarils to one of his servants as she had a feeling he wasn't working alone. That's when an idea hit her and she immediately smirked at her equivalent. "You want these? Come and get them." She replied coldly, making the window behind her disappear into nothing and flying out of it, quickly dodging his attacks as he gave chase. 

Back at the festival, Finwë had calmed down and his sons, grandchildren and the Valar were ready to go to Formenos to try and find Melkor when they saw a light coming their way, occasionally moving oddly. The light of course was of course Nerdanel with the Silmarils and the odd movements were her dodging Melkor and his attacks. "Come and get them! Come and get them! Oh! Almost had me!" She taunted Melkor as she quickly flew on.

The evil and fallen Vala was so completely focused on her flying away from him and getting the Silmarils for himself that he didn't even realise where she was leading him, until he was suddenly tackled by Tulkas who immediately wrestled him into submission once again. A very smug Nerdanel landed finally on the ground and was immediately tackled into a hug by her sons.

She smiled at them and tried to hug them all back, although she quickly moved to keep the Silmarils out of her husband's grip when he tried to reach for them. To everyone's surprise, he actually let her as hearing that Melkor had been incredibly close to his wife had made him feel fear like he never had before and it made him realise she was more important to him than the shining jewels. Once Melkor was gone and Ungoliant slunk away into darkness forever after getting chased by Oromë, the Valar and Fëanor managed to reach a compromise.

Nerdanel, Manwë and Varda would only take some of the light of each of the three jewels and try to heal the trees in that way and only break one Silmaril if they really had no other choice. The two trees were successfully healed through this way and with it, Nerdanel and Fëanor decided to start over again after the former wiped away Melkor's influence from her husband's mind.

The evil Vala was locked away in the void forever and Valinor was happy once again. Fëanor never disobeyed the Valar ever again after that day as he knew his wife would not be very happy and Nerdanel looked after him. He never talked again about going to the East and the Ñoldor stayed in Tírion. Finwë officially became king again and Nerdanel ordered Fëanor make up to his half-brothers

He reluctantly did so, getting rewarded with his first daughter getting born a year later. All their sons eventually had prosperous marriages with Ñoldor, Teleri and Vanyar alike. One day, Nerdanel got a vision of what would've happened to her family if she hadn't done anything. She saw her husband getting killed by Balrogs which she had destroyed forever after Manwë had asked her to help them get rid of Melkor's evil. She saw her sons commit several Kinslayings, at least five of them dying in them and only two of them surviving

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw Maitimo, looking scarred and weary and not like the ellon she knew, throw himself into a volcano and saw Makalaurë be doomed to wander Arda. Feeling hands wipe her tears away, she was snapped out of her dreams to see Fëanor looking at her in concern and jumped into his arms. He quickly held her, having no idea what she saw, but knowing it was bad. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered, holding her as she cried

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He replied, kissing her temple. She eventually calmed down and went to see Amrod and his wife. The lands of Middle-Earth would never see its heavy wars that would tear it apart and Beleriand never sank. Many lives were changed and some never even began, but that's the way of life. Sometimes, all that's needed to save the world is the mind of a wife and mother

**Author's Note:**

> Look Ravenclaw_Peredhel, I actually wrote about Fëanor. It's a miracle! 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
